E-102 Gamma (Sonic X)
– robot z serii E-100, pojawiający się w serialu anime Sonic X. Gamma, wraz ze swoimi braćmi, został stworzony przez Doktora Eggmana w czasie operacji podboju świata przy wykorzystaniu istoty, zwanej Chaosem. Jako pierwszy robot doktora sprzeciwił się swojemu stwórcy i uwolnił wszystkich swoich braci spod władzy Eggmana. Wykonał misję wraz ze swoją śmiercią. Historia Saga Chaosa thumb|left|Gamma i Lily W odcinku Początek katastrofy E-102 Gamma i pozostałe roboty z serii E-100 zostali aktywowani na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Po krótkim szkoleniu, E-102 Gamma został zaprogramowany i nazwany przez Decoe i Bocoe. W odcinku Bunt robota E-102 Gamma i jego bracia zostali wysłani na poszukiwania żaby, która połknęła ogon Chaosa i Szmaragd Chaosu. Gamma nie był w stanie znaleźć żadnej żaby, do momentu kiedy dostrzegł Chrisa i Biga. Gamma ukradł im żabę i uciekł na pokład Egg Carriera. Okazało się potem, że Gamma jako jedyny znalazł właściwą żabę. Był świadkiem, jak inne roboty z serii E-100 zostały wyrzucone przez Eggmana z pokładu za nie wykonanie zadania. Gamma został następnie wysłany przez Eggmana, aby przyniósł mu ptaka, który był uwięziony razem z Amy w pokładowej celi. Po drodze Gamma natknął się na pokój, w którym przebudowywany był E-101 Beta. Widok ten zszokował go. Gamma udał się następnie do celi, gdzie domagał się od Amy by oddała mu ptaka. Amy jednak sprzeciwiła się , co bardzo zdziwiło robota. Nie rozumiał czemu Amy chce chronić czegoś, co nie jest dla niej użyteczne. Lily podleciała do Gammy, wywołując w nim poczucie żalu. Gamma nie wytrzymał i postanowił spełnić prośbę Amy, wysadzając celę. Pozwolił w ten sposób Amy i Lily uciec. Przed odejściem Amy obiecała mu, że kiedy następnym razem się spotkają to będą już przyjaciółmi. thumb|left|Śmierć E-102 Gammy W odcinku Walka na Jajostatku Gamma wciąż miał w pamięci widok Lily. Został zawołany przez Eggmana na górny pokład, aby rozprawił się z intruzami. Zgodnie z rozkazem Eggmana, Gamma zaatakował Sonica i zaczął do niego strzelać. Kiedy leciał za jeżem, otrzymał uderzenie od kawałka gruzu. Sonic powalił go na ziemię i zamierzał zniszczyć, ale Amy osłoniła robota. Uratowała mu w ten sposób życie. Gdy Gamma odzyskał sprawność, Amy podziękowała mu za wszystko i wytłumaczyła jakie znaczenie miała ich przyjaźń. Po tym jak Amy i Lily odleciały z pokładu z Tailsem, Gamma również udał się we własną podróż. W odcinku Wędrowiec Gamma robot wylądował na pustkowiu, gdzie zdecydował się porzucić Eggmana. Po wykasowaniu doktora ze statusu pana, Gamma poleciał ratować swoich braci z serii E-100. W Windy Valley uwolnił E-103 Deltę, któremu przeciął więzy. Następnie usunął Eggmana z bazy danych Delty i uwolnił królika, który zasilał robota. To samo zrobił z E-104 Epsilonem, który był uwięziony w jaskini. Po zniszczeniu posągu Eggmana, który znajdował się w jaskini, Gamma odleciał na Egg Carrier. Tam odnalazł E-105 Zetę, którego wyłączył. Po chwili zaatakował go E-101 "Kai", którego Gamma próbował przekonać do porzucenia Eggmana. E-101 jednak nie słuchał go i zaczął atakować. W trakcie walki Gamma przebił E-101 strzałem z lasera, ale sam również otrzymał ranę. Po tym jak ze zniszczonego E-101 "Kai" wyleciał zasilający go brązowy ptak, Gamma uznał swoją misję za zakończoną. Robot wyłączył swoje systemy, upadł i wybuchł. Uwolnił w ten sposób zasilającego go różowego ptaka, który dołączył do brązowego, oraz Lily. Amy podziękowała zniszczonemu Gammie za wszystko co zrobił dla niej i dla Lily. Cieszyła się również, że Gamma będzie mógł być teraz ze swoimi braćmi. Gamma pozostał na pokładzie rozbitego Egg Carriera, trzymając dłoń E-101. Charakterystyka Osobowość Początkowo, Gamma nie posiadał żadnej osobowości, był całkowicie posłuszny swojemu stwórcy, Doktorowi Eggmanowi. Ślepo wykonywał jego polecenia i rywalizował ze swoimi braćmi ''z tej samej serii co on sam. Dopiero późniejsze wydarzenia wstrząsnęły Gammą do tego stopnia, że zdecydował on się porzucić Eggmana i uznać go za wroga. Był to między innymi widok drastycznej przebudowy E-101 Bety, jego starszego brata, a później różowa jeżyca Amy. Uświadomiła Gammie że nie powinien pracować dla Eggmana, który zmusza go do czynienia złych rzeczy. Gamma zdał sobie również sprawę z tego, że będzie musiał zniszczyć swoich braci z serii E-100, aby uwolnić zasilające ich zwierzątka. Gamma był także gotów na poświęcenie samego siebie, ponieważ zasilał go różowy ptaszek Flicky. Wygląd E-102 Gamma to czerwono-biały robot z żółtymi i zielonymi akcentami. Sylwetka Gammy nawiązuje do przeciętnego człowieka. Posiada dwa robotyczne ramiona. Prawa ręka zastąpiona jest działkiem umożliwiającym strzelanie wiązkami laserowymi. Lewa ręka posiada chwytak. Robot jest także wyposażony w Jet Booster, czyli mały unoszący się z tyłu jego głowy dysk pozwalający mu na powolne opadanie. Moce i umiejętności ]] E-102 Gamma wyposażony jest w broń na prawej dłoni, która pozwala mu strzelać laserowymi pociskami. Mogą one wysadzać metalowe kraty, burzyć kamienne ściany, oraz niszczyć inne roboty. Gamma potrafi także latać za pomocą swojego Jet Boostera. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina * E-101 Beta (''brat) * E-103 Delta (brat) * E-104 Epsilon (brat) * E-105 Zeta (brat) Sojusznicy * Doktor Eggman (jako stwórca) * Amy Rose Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * E-101 "Kai" * Sonic the Hedgehog (początkowo) * Miles "Tails" Prower (początkowo) Ciekawostki * W angielskim dubbingu głos Gammy jest bardzo wysoki, podczas gdy w oryginalnej japońskiej wersji był niski, tak jak w grach. W polskiej wersji jest nieco zbliżony do japońskiego. * W przeciwieństwie do wersji wydarzeń z Sonic Adventure, Amy widzi śmierć Gammy. Kategoria:Seria E-100 (Sonic X) Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic X)